Young PACK FICLET!
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: The Pack looks back on their phasing years - a little bit sad. Song fic - song of same name, sung my Kenny Chesney


**Young**

_The Pack looks back on their phasing days – at how young they were_

_**Looking back now, well it makes me laugh**_

_**We were growing our hair, we were cutting class**_

_**Knew it all already, there was nothing to learn**_

_**We were striking matches just to watch 'em burn**_

Seth groaned again – he was old now. He remember when cutting class used to be fun, exciting – there were vampires to chase. And besides, who was going to school? Anyone who mattered was either a Wolf, an Elder or Bella. You don't need school to learn about those things.

You don't need school to learn that lighting a whole box of matches inder Paul's tail isn't a good idea either – although the reaction was hilarious.

He laughed – they were crazy when they were young.

_**Listen to our music just a little loud**_

_**We were hangin' in there with the outcast crowd**_

_**Headin' to the rapids with some discount beer**_

_**It was a long train tussle but we had no fear**_

Embry turned up the radio – he was half deaf now, so everything had to be louder. He remembered this song, he _loved_ this song – he would blast it whenever he had to drive in a car – usually when he wanted to go to the Rapids. Paul and Jared would bring the Beer, Quil would bring a girl or two, but it was good.

They weren't afraid of anything.

_**Man I don't know, where the time goes**_

_**But it sure goes fast, just like that**_

_**We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue**_

_**With our Rock 'n' Roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes**_

_**Had no excuses for the things that we'd done**_

_**We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly **_

_**Young**_

Sam, his greying hair long now, wished he oculd go back to when they were young, to when the only clothes they ever wore were cut off jeans and perhaps an old Band T-shirt, when Emily would smile at him, kiss him, and he would have to stop himself from dragging her off to the bedroom.

She couldn't remember much of that anymore.

He wanted it be like before – when his pack were the 'rebels' of the Reservation, but didn't need any excuses for whatever they did – not even getting Seth caught with Beer when he was 16.

They were young – it was expected.

_**Talked a good game when we were out with the guys**_

_**But in the backseat we were awkward and shy**_

_**Girls were a mystery that we couldn't explain**_

_**And I guess there are some things that are never gonna change**_

Paul glowered at the brandy glass.

"Come on, you old Rebel," Leah said, grabbing one arm. "Drinking over for the day."

"I don't get girls," he slurred to her.

"Of course you don't – you're ancient now."

"Never did – I thought that being a jerk kept them interested."

"Nope – that turns them away."

"How come you're still with me?"

"Because I don't like you."

"That's good – we agree on something. I don't like me either. I see why we get along so well."

Leah grinned at him but groaned inside. She hated how Paul – who, after some intentionally deep mind-probing – discovered that he was actually really shy around girls, and that all he really needed, was a friend who was a girl, not a girl friend. Which is probably why he never imprinted.

He didn't need lifetime commitment, not a love that outlasted the years – he needed a good friend. Like her.

_**Man I don't know, where the time goes**_

_**But it sure goes fast, just like that**_

_**We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue**_

_**With our Rock 'n' Roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes**_

_**Had no excuses for the things that we'd done**_

_**We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly **_

_**Young**_

Jared grinned down at his wife. She still had her beauty, even after all these years.

She still slept in his old Rock T-shirts, and reminded him of all the crazy things he'd done to her, to get her to notice him.

Back when they were young.

Back when they had no worries, when them kissing each other in public was considered a no-no for a different reason – it doesn't seem right for great-grandparents to rip each other's clothes off in the middle of their living room, children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren in full view.

Now about of fast talking to fix that.

_**Young, young, yeah wishin' we were older**_

_**Young, hey I wish it wasn't over**_

Quil grinned. He had done it

He had finally finished writing the book.

About how it wasn't over – not really, about how the traditions were real, about how the Vampires could always come back.

How their Young lives had been changed, but it wasn't over.

Not yet.

Never.

_**Man I don't know, where the time goes**_

_**But it sure goes fast, just like that**_

_**We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue**_

_**With our Rock 'n' Roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes**_

_**Had no excuses for the things that we'd done**_

_**We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly **_

_**Young**_

Jake was quiet. Reneesme had been asleep for a little. They both looked about twenty, but he felt old.

He didn't know where the time went – from rebels without a cause, to now, sleeping with his beautiful wife, who was his one, his only.

No excuses.

So why then, did he feel so old?

Had it really been 70 years since then?

He had kept phasing – he lived with Vampires afterall.

But you'd think that, even after all that time, he wouldn't be as young as he should be.

_**Young, hey wishin' we were older,**_

_**Wish it wasn't over.**_


End file.
